1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fence tensioning apparatus wherein the same is directed to extend a fence web relative to a fence post to permit securement of the web relative to the post in an assembly procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fence stretching tools are utilized in the prior art to stretch fence relative to a post for securement of the fence relative to the post. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,682 to Bersaw wherein a jaw structure clamps a barbed wire fence strand and a main body is pivotally mounted about a support post to stretch the barbed wire relative to the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 359,168 to Miller sets forth a further barbed wire strand stretching apparatus to stretch a barbed wire strand relative to a post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,729 to Hinkel sets forth a gate closure device to stretch a gate post relative to a support post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,015 to Wier sets forth a further example of a wire tensioning apparatus to stretch a wire member relative to a fence post structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fence tensioning apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.